


Happy Papa's Day!

by RamenKitsune



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Father's Day, M/M, Step-dad Sousuke, anst, postpartum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and his daughter surprise Sousuke for Father's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Papa's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wanted to write for Father's Day (Even though it's a bit late, I did start it on father's day) since I'm sure many of you think I have daddy issues thanks to The Memories of Fallen Stars and Deserts Sands lol.

Rin put his index finger to his lip as he slipped out of bed, his five year old daughter covering her mouth as her red eyes gleamed with mirth as they snuck out of the room, letting Sousuke sleep in. Once in the hallway of their Tokyo apartment, Rin scooped up Sakura and kissed her cheek as he walked towards the kitchen.  


"Are we gonna make Papa breakfast?" Sakura asked, her thin arms wrapped carefully around Rin's neck. He nodded and sat her on the counter and tucked her black hair behind her ear.  


"We are. So what do you think we should make?" Rin asked, and his smile spread across his face as the little girl put her finger to her chin as she thought. Rin couldn't help but realize how lucky he was, and it made his smile grow.

 

It seemed so long ago, though almost six years was a long time if Rin was honest about it. Rin could still remember Sousuke confession in the rain on his first summer home from University, how Sousuke held the umbrella over them, his eyes on the ground and he was so nervous and unsure. It was like a dream to Rin, something straight out of his favorite paper back romance novels and shojo manga. Rin had smiled and grabbed Sousuke's face and kissed the daylight out of him and the tall man dropped the umbrella with how shocked he was. The next day they were sick and in bed all day, but they were together, and it was how it should have been.  


A month later Rin returned to Australia for his second year of college, and that when the fairy tale ended.  


A girl he had slept with before he left contacted him and told him she was pregnant, and that she was sure it was his. Rin was in denial at first, hopeful that maybe it was another man's, she had said it was an option after all. They did the DNA test, and all those dilutions fluttered away. Rin had foolishly pushed Sousuke away, told him that he didn't see it working with the distance. Sousuke didn't know what to say, and Rin realized just how much Sousuke would sacrifice if he thought it would make Rin happy as he softly let him go. Rin didn't speak to him for months after that, he honestly didn't have time with classes and practice and helping with the doctor visits.  


It was two weeks before Sakura was expected to be born when Rin spoke to Sousuke again. It was midnight, and Rin woke to someone knocking at his apartment door. When he answered, all anger faded from him as he took Sousuke in with his eyes. The man looked so tired, almost as tired as Rin felt too, black bags under his eyes and his body thinner and skin paler. Rin had awkwardly invited him in, because honestly he didn't know what else to do. He wanted to collapse against Sousuke, to tell him everything, but really Sousuke didn't deserve that, and neither did Rin.  


"Gou told me that you're going to be a father soon." Sousuke said after they sat in Rin's living room for far too long without a word. It was like a sucker punch to Rin, and he didn't respond due to shock that Sousuke knew that. "Do... Do you plan on marrying her?" Sousuke asked, his teal eyes refusing to look at Rin.  


"No, I'm not." Rin answered, though they had talked about it. Both were very against the idea, they weren't in love. "We agreed to joint custody. She, Anna, and I don't see why we should get married just because of a child." Rin answered.  


"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Sousuke asked, looking up and Rin could see how hurt Sousuke really was in those teal eyes. "I would have stayed by you, Rin, if you had asked." His voice sounded so broken and Rin couldn't stop himself from reaching out and touching Sousuke's back. He felt the way Sousuke tensed, and he was sure the larger man was going to pull away, but he didn't.  


"I know you would have, but..." Rin felt tears in his eyes. "It... It wasn't something you should have to. I'm going to be a parent, Sousuke, that means no free time to date, I'll barely have time to work towards being an Olympic swimmer. It will hardly be some romantic relationship." Rin said, pawing at his face as tears started to fall. He shouldn't get to cry, he should have been smarter and not slept with other people when he knew he was in love with Sousuke, he should have confessed to Sousuke in high school.  


"Rin, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Being with you through the hard times is what I always wanted. And it's your child... Did you think I wouldn't love it?"  


"Of course I thought you'd love her. But you didn't sign on to be a parent and... And I couldn't ask that of you. I love you Sousuke, and I don't want to rob you of your future because you feel like you're obligated." Rin said and they were silent again. They were silent for too long it seemed, because Rin fell asleep, not knowing he slumped against Sousuke's shoulder, a few tears that he had held back slipping onto the sleeve of Sousuke's shirt.  
When he woke up later in the morning Anna was there, and she and Sousuke were sitting at Rin's dining table talking over a cup of tea. Rin noticed that he was taking up the whole couch and a blanket was covering him.  


"I'm so glad you are here, Sousuke." Anna said, her Japanese a little rough but understandable. "Rin has been so wonderful through all this. I know it's not something he asked for, and most men I know would run for the hills in his situation. He is at every doctor's appointment, he is helping with birthing classes and on top of that he is doing his own classes. He needed support around him." Anna was a nice person, she was wanting to be a doctor and her own classes kept her busy during the day. "How long do you plan on staying?"  


"However long Rin needs me..." Sousuke replied, and Rin could tell he was trying, and failing, to be polite. Rin couldn't blame Sousuke, this was a woman who was carrying his child, and that alone was the reason they hadn't worked out.  


"Then I hope you stay forever." Anna said, "Because I know he'll need you for a long, long time." She then laughed and Rin wondered if Sousuke made a face. They were silent after that, and Rin used that moment to "wake up", and Anna smiled as she rose, though Rin wish she hadn't; she was so big with the child and her ankles were always swollen. It wasn't until he looked at the two side by side that he realized what he was attracted to Anna for. She had several traits that made Rin think of Sousuke, her eyes were similar in shade to Sousuke, and her hair was a dead match in colour; she had always been rather quiet and her face was rather passive until she smiled and it lit up her whole face. They could have easily passed as siblings if not for the racial difference. 

"Good morning." She greeted him with a smile.  


"Anna, you didn't tell me you were going to come by. Is everything okay?" Rin asked. Anna nodded, taking one of Rin's hands.  


"Everything is fine. I just..." She looked back at Sousuke for a moment, then at Rin. "My mother pointed out we never agreed on a name. I didn't want to pick it by myself and with it being so close I thought we could talk about it." She was speaking English again, and Rin could tell that Sousuke was having trouble keeping up. English was never one of Sousuke's strong suites, but he did okay with it. "Maybe your friend could help." Anna suggested, winking at Rin which caused him to blush a little.  


"Anna... I would love to do this, but right now isn't the best time. I... I um..." Rin started, feeling horrible for brushing this off, it was important to his daughter's future, but he was so tired and then there was Sousuke that he had to clear things up with. "I will be free later today. Is that okay?" She smiled at how awkward he was, and he relaxed a little. She lightly rubbed his arm, a friendly jester.  


"I'm free tomorrow, it's that good for you?" She asked, and Rin nodded. "Then tomorrow it is." She leaned in after that, whispering low enough that Sousuke couldn't hear. "And I'm serious, bring him. He's gonna be a part of your life after all." She leaned back then laughed out right and Rin realized he was blushing and his eyes moved to Sousuke who was looking at whatever remained in his cup. Where they really so obvious to everyone? "Till tomorrow. Nice talking with you Sousuke." She said, waving as she left, and left without letting Rin lead her out. Rin rubbed the back of this neck, with Anna's absence the room suddenly felt tense and uncomfortable.  


"Have you had breakfast?" Rin asked, unsure of what to say. Sousuke looked up at him, and Rin knew he somehow said the wrong thing, no matter how small it was.  


"I'm not really hungry." Sousuke replied, his voice void of any real emotion as his eyes moved back to the table top.  


"Sousuke..." Rin started, though he couldn't think when those sad teal eyes met his. "I don't know what to do...." He sounded as lost and alone has he had felt the day he broke up with Sousuke. "I miss you. I missed you every day, but I... I didn't want to take more away from you than you've already lost... I love you Sousuke..." Rin stopped talking, a sob leaving him as his hand moved to cover his mouth. Sousuke's arms were around him quickly and he was pressed deep into that broad chest, and Rin couldn't stop crying as he clung to Sousuke's shirt. "I wanted to call..." He cried, too tired to stop the words from leaving him. "I wanted to tell you. I just... I thought you wouldn't want to stay with me... I thought... I don't know.... I already was selfish when we were kids Sousuke, I stopped writing before and lost track of you... You...You hurt your shoulder because we didn't talk."  


"Rin, that's not true." Sousuke cut in, his hand rubbing small circles on Rin's back. Rin's head shook, his tears and snot smearing on Sousuke's shirt without him realizing it.  


"It is. If I kept writing you, then I would have reminded you to pace yourself... You said so yourself that you only worked so hard cause you thought you'd only see me again when we went pro..." Rin's voice broke as he sobbed.  


"Rin, that's not fair. I never blamed you for my shoulder. I knew better..."  


"But I blame me!" Rin yelled, and Sousuke fell silent, his arms moved tighter around him. "I didn't want to rob you of whatever new dream you found. I had no right!"  


"Rin... You stupid moron." Sousuke whispered, and he placed a tender kiss on Rin's hair. "My dream has always been to be with you, as your friend or boyfriend, it didn't matter. I just..." And Rin could feel tears in his hair as Sousuke began to cry too. "I just wanted to be with you through every up and down."  
It seemed like hours before Rin pulled back, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and then wrinkled his nose at the mess he made on Sousuke's shirt.  


"I'm sorry... Your shirt." Rin said, then looked up at Sousuke's face. "I'm tired... and I missed you..." he grabbed Sousuke's hand. "I still... I still have that shirt I stole before I came back. It's a little dirty, I normally sleep in it, but it's cleaner than that." Rin said and lead the way to his room. Rin helped Sousuke out of the shirt and once the taller man was topless Rin leaned forward and kissed him. Sousuke returned the kiss, gentle and yet needy. They didn't speak again as they got into the bed, and Rin cuddled close to Sousuke, resting his head comfortably on his shoulder. Sousuke's arms wrapped around him and soon they were asleep.

 

The next day, Sousuke joined Rin to meet Anna, their fingers laced together. Anna seemed happy at the sight as they sat at the table. The two expecting parents bounced names back and forth for thirty minutes, Sousuke being politely silent before Anna turned to Sousuke.  


"Do you have a name?" She asked, smiling warmly. Rin was glad she had reached out to Sousuke, feeling a little nervous to do so himself, though at the same time Rin was nervous he wouldn't answer.  


"Sakura... It's a tree in Japan. They are Rin's favorite." Sousuke said after a moment of Anna not backing down. Rin and Anna both looked surprised at the suggestion, their eyes staying on Sousuke for a long moment, then looked at each other. Rin realized he wasn't breathing as he waited to hear Anna's response to the name, and when she smiled bright he knew they agreed.  


"I really like that." She said, her words in English. Rin smiled wide, and when he looked at Sousuke he saw the smile on his face as well.  


"Then Sakura it is then." Rin said, his hand reaching for Sousuke's under the table. He was happy when large fingers laced with his own.

 

Sakura was born two weeks later, and everything seemed well for a few days, until Rin realized Anna wasn't acting the same as she always had, she seemed not to smile and seemed much too happy to get away from Sakura when Rin offered to take her. It was a week before she was diagnosed with postpartum depression. She confessed to the doctor of thinking of doing terrible things to herself or Sakura, Rin found out later when she sat him down to talk about things.  


"I...I don't know what to do Rin.." She said honestly, and he felt horrible for her. "I shouldn't think that way... But I don't even want to hold her. She cries all the time." She looked so tired as she ran her hand through her hair and left them there, pulling the dark locks back. "It's easier for you. You have him." She said, her voice sounding almost disgusted at the thought of Sousuke, and Rin bristled.  


"That's not fair, Anna, you have your mom and your whole family too." Rin said, trying not to be confrontational, but at the same time he wanted to defend Sousuke. "How about... I take her more. Just for a while. I mean to give you a break, so you can deal with this. Go hang out with your friends and I'll take care of Sakura. She is my daughter too, I want to spend time with her as well. And Sousuke doesn't mind helping me with her when she's with me. Just let her stay with me a few weeks." He offered, and she nodded.  


"Okay. Just for a few weeks." She said, and then she rose from the table they sat at. Sousuke and Sakura were at Rin's already, but Rin offered to take Anna home so he could make sure she made it safe and also to pick up some clothes for the baby.  


When Rin returned to his apartment it was silent and Rin frowned, finding it odd that the baby wasn't making a sound. He walked to the second bedroom, which had been Rin's weight room until he turned it into a nursery with help of Sousuke. He smiled when he saw Sousuke holding the baby in his arms, both asleep in the little rocking chair. He moved closer and went to take Sakura out of Sousuke's arms when the man tightened his hold on her and his eyes opened. Rin offered a soft smile and Sousuke let him take the little girl away from him.  


"You look rather comfortable." Rin teased as he laid the baby in her crib.  


"She was fussy, so I rocked her a bit." Sousuke said simply, moving to stand behind Rin. They both looked at the baby and Rin leaned back against Sousuke. "What did Anna need?" Sousuke asked and Rin tensed.  


"She...Well... Sakura will be here a little longer this time. Like a few weeks." Rin confessed, looking up at Sousuke. "She, Anna I mean, she is suffered from postpartum... She went to the doctor and things." Sousuke grabbed his hand and Rin slumped back on his broad chest. "She told me she's thought about hurting her." Rin whispered, the words really taking their toll on him. "I'd never be able to forgive her Sousuke... If she hurt Sakura."  


"And no one would blame you. You're her father." Sousuke said, squeezing Rin's hand. They fell into a silence then, just watching the little black haired baby breath. It wasn't until Rin pulled them from the room after turning on the baby monitor and they moved to the kitchen when Sousuke spoke. "I don't think I could either." He said as he got out the ingredients to cook their dinner.  


"Don't think you could what?" Rin asked as he pulled out the skillet.  


"Forgive her if she hurt Sakura." Sousuke clarified, and Rin wasn't really surprised to hear it.  


"And no one would blame you, you are her papa after all." Rin replied, smiling wide at the shocked look that graced Sousuke's face just before the soft smile.  


"Yeah, I am."

 

It was two months before Rin saw Anna again. She looked much better, healthier at least, but she didn't seem too worried about Sakura as she spoke about all the things she had done with her time away from their daughter. Honestly she didn't even seem to care that Rin had came alone, Sousuke bringing Sakura from the apartment as Rin had left class to meet her.  


"You will be so surprised to see Sakura. She's so big." Rin said, the ever dotting parent. The smile that had been spread wide on Anna's face faded then.  


"Rin... We have to talk about her." Anna said, her voice serious. "I... I don't want her. I was thinking we could put her up for adoption. You have swimming and I..."  


"No!" Rin snapped, horrified she'd ever suggest such a thing. "Anna I can't just do that. If you don't want her that's fine, but I do. I'll take full custody."  


"Don't be stupid, Rin." Anna dead-panned. "You have classes and your professional swimming team you want to join. You can't handle being a full time parent on top of that. And what about Sousuke? Kinda selfish of you to think he'll want to raise a kid you had with some girl. She'll be a constant reminder that you slept with me."  


"Sousuke loves Sakura. He's never seen her like that." Rin said, confident in his answer. "And I can handle it, I've handled it so far while you've been forgetting you had a child at all. You haven't seen her in two month and you haven't even asked me how she is. Not once." Rin was being harsh, but he really didn't care. Anna looked almost unfazed. "You don't even care do you?" He asked after a moment of silence passed between them.  


"No... I really don't. I'm not ready to be a mom. I've already resolved I want to put her up for adoption." She replied, then looked surprised at something behind Rin.  
Rin turned and saw Sousuke holding Sakura close to his chest, diaper bag slung over one shoulder, his teal eyes taking in the situation. They had been talking in English, and Rin noticed a few other tables were staring at them and he guessed they, or more he, had gotten loud. He looked back at Anna who now looked at the table top deep in thought. Rin wondered how much Sousuke had heard or understood as the man took a seat next to him, the large bag slumping to the floor. Sakura was awake, her eyes on Rin as she worked on her little pacifier. He idly reached up and ran his hand over her soft hair, brushing it forward and her eyes closed as he moved over her face. Rin glanced up at Sousuke, who merely rose his eye brow. Rin nodded and Sousuke carefully handed Sakura over.  


"I'll take full custody." Rin said again, turning his attention to Anna. "I don't want to give her up. We'll keep it open if you want to see her later on, but she's my daughter..." Anna looked up, her eyes taking in the three people across from her and she nodded, smiling.  


"Okay fine. I just... I don't want you to take off more than you can chew. We never expected this...." She said, never once reaching out to touch Sakura. "We can talk to a lawyer to get this settled."  
It wasn't until much later, when Rin and Sousuke were in bed, that Sousuke confessed to hearing Anna say Rin was selfish and Rin standing up for him.  


"I do love her, and you." He said, gently kissing Rin's forehead after the confession. "And I'm not going anywhere. Not ever."  


"I know." Rin said, planting a kiss on Sousuke's lips. 

 

And so the years passed, birthdays and holidays, and Rin and Sousuke moved back to Japan after Rin finished school. They didn't hear much from Anna, though they did tell Sakura about her when she was four, figuring it was the correct thing to do. She had crawled up in bed with them one night, her bright red eyes full of curiousity as she looked from Rin to Sousuke before she asked the question.  


"Which one of you is my mommy?" Sousuke had choked on air at the question while Rin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's reaction. Rin had to be the one to explain that Anna had "gone away" and left Sakura to Rin and Sousuke. It seemed like an innocent enough answer, though Rin knew that one day Sakura would realize that "gone away" actually meant "gave up" and that really pained him.  


"Why did she go away?" Sakura asked, eyes innocent.  


"Well," Rin stumbled, not sure on how to answer. Sousuke rescued him quick though.  


"She knew that Daddy and Papa wanted to raise you, and she knew you'd be loved and well cared for. She loved you enough to know we'd take the best care of you and you'd be the most happy with us." Sousuke said, pulling the girl into a hug while she giggled. "And you are happy, right?" He asked and was greeted with a smile that Sousuke swore came straight from Rin's face.  


"I am!" She cried happily and Rin smiled as well.  


"Good, now time for bed." Rin said and she frowned.  


"But I wanna sleep here witfh you two!" She exclaimed and Sousuke, who could never say no Rin found out, looked at Rin as if to say 'why not'. Rin rolled his eyes again and patted the spot between him and Sousuke and Sakura cheered as she cuddled between them. "Night Daddy." She said, placing a kiss on Rin's cheek. "Goodnight Papa." She then placed a kiss on Sousuke's cheek.  


"Goodnight Sakura." they both said, kissing her head and then gave each other a kiss before Sousuke turned off his lamp.

 

But Rin was pulled back to present time as Sakura scoffed, and he realized he hadn't been listening.  


"Daddy!" She scolded, her hand moving to her hips in a very sassy manner. "You weren't listening!"  


"You're right you're right, I wasn't." Rin said, holding his hands up. "What did you say you wanted to make?"  
"Pancakes with chocolate in them. Also we should bring Papa a cola. They are his favorite! And I should get a cola for thinking it up." She said, then nodded like she came up with the best idea ever.  


"No cola for breakfast." Rin dead-panned, wondering when Sousuke had gotten their daughter so addicted. "But we can do the pancakes. And maybe some bacon too, since Papa loves pork so much." and he winked. Sakura cheered in approval and they began to get the ingredients out together. Sousuke joined them in the dining room right after they had finished with the table and Sakura took her new favorite stance of hands on hips and a little pout on her face.  


"Papa you have to wait until we get you!" she instructed, and Rin chuckled as he saw Sousuke glance over at him. "Now it's completely ruined!!!"  


"Someone has been hanging out with Nagisa too much." Sousuke said, bending down and picking up Sakura with ease. "And nothing is ruined, why don't you tell me what's going on."  
"Go ahead Sakura, it's finished anyway." Rin said, smiling at the little girl when she looked at him. She smiled back and then kissed Sousuke's cheek.  


"Happy Father's day!" She said, smiling wide. Sousuke seemed surprised, his eyes moving to Rin, who nodded.  


"Oh why thank you Sakura. And you too Rin." Sousuke said, placing a kiss to Sakura's forehead.  


"Now put me down!" Sakura said, squirming until Sousuke complied. She ran down the hall and Rin grew curious. When she returned she had two presence wrapped too nice for a five year old to have done alone. She sat them at the table in the recipients respected place at the table as Rin piled the breakfast on plates. Once the three were seated, Sakura began to squirm impatiently. "Open them open them open them." She pleaded and Rin laughed.  


"Alright alright." Rin said, reaching over and ruffled her hair, causing her to frown and whine, 'daddy'. Rin tore into his present and was surprised to find a pair of goggles he was certain he hadn't told anyone he'd been drooling over. He looked up and saw that Sousuke was holding a rather expensive pair of jammers he had idly mentioned once that he had wanted. "Where on Earth did you get these?" Rin asked Sakura, who giggled with her hands over her mouth. Sousuke looked equally puzzled.  


"Aunty Kou and Uncle Seijuro took me shopping when I went over there." She confessed. "Aunty helped me pick out the sizes and Uncle paid."  


"Aww don't we have the best daughter." Rin cooed, leaning over to hug Sakura since he was closest.  


"That we do." Sousuke said, smiling wide. Rin really was lucky to have such a wonderful family.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda ansty, and now you probably think I have a mommy issue, but I really like it. I decided to do this instead of m-preg because honestly I'm really bad with m-preg (Like I enjoy reading it, but I'm never into it when writing it myself) Also I liked the idea of step-dad Sousuke stepping in and being there for not only Rin but for his daughter. I have a step dad who did that and I don't know where I'd be without him. He is my dad :) Also, please don't think poorly of my little Anna. I decided on using postpartum to kinda make people aware that it happens, and the fact that she realized she wasn't ready for a child was a good thing. She wanted to give Sakura a good home, and she knew it wouldn't be with her, and that was an okay decision on her part. Also it left Rin and Sousuke with a cute little family, which was really better for her. So there is also that. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
